grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Revell Tribon
Revell Tribon Theme Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3_lVSrPB6w Appearance Revell is a 22 year old man with black hair and dark green eyes. He is about 6 feet tall and average size. He wears two silver rings on his right hand, has a small silver earring on his left ear, and has a long scar that spans the length of his left forearm. Personality Revell is a friendly (sometimes considered overly friendly) Marine who believes there is some good in almost everyone. He is tolerant of most people regardless of race of views and has a good sense of right and wrong. He is also very perceptive to things around him and is not easily fooled by lies. Revell enjoys his job, but also enjoys the finer things in life and is sometimes scolded for taking too many breaks. He does, however, become motivated when sailing and when he battles people. In battle, he is calm and collected and not afraid to kill. Revell does not agree with "Absolute Justice", but he also will not allow evil acts to go unpunished. Background Info Revell grew up in a small town called Mizutani Village in East Blue. It is named after the large valley surrounded by waterfalls that it resides in. Early one morning, the young Revell was awoken by loud noises coming from another part of the house. When he went to investigate, he found his parents and sister being dragged away by masked men. He wanted to help them, but he was too afraid and hid in the shadows until they left. When the sun finally came up, he went outside and found that his village had been ransacked. There was nobody left in the village and Revell was scared and alone. Weeks went by and Revell was running low on supplies when finally he saw a Marine ship pass by the island. He got their attention and he's been training with the Marines ever since, so that one day he can meet the people who destroyed his childhood and hopefully one day save his friends and family. Stats Professions Navigator: Rank 3 +1 Perception Land HO! - Revell can read a map and you can steer a ship. Whilst you’ll be able to do both you may be quite slow so you can keep your bearings, and if you hit problematic wind, you could be in trouble. Combat Techniques: Dashing Slice - Revell sees an opening and sprints to his opponent, slicing through. Agility based. Impale - Revell aims for the enemy's vital organs and stabs through them. Precision based. Javelin Shot - Revell throws his sword towards the enemy and impales him. He then pulls back on the bandages and pulls the sword back to him. Precision based. Ranged attack. Weapons and Armor Mizutani: A katana with long bandages at the end. Revell had it forged for him and named after his village - +3 Precision Nimble Cloak: A cloak made of strange material that lightens his step - +3 Agility